Soda and Beemo
by BigRedKing
Summary: Soda Toonson lived a dull life, in a universe where death can literally be around the corner, and has inherited his deceased parent's mansion. But what's the use of a big house with only one guy? Watch as his life is complete by the surprise visit of a certain cartoon character.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by a story called My Little Dashie. You'll see why if you've read it.**

Hello, my name is Soda Toonson. You may be wondering, why is someone's name Soda? Well, I'll tell you quickly, because I have more important things to tell you: When I was just a tiny strange baby, the first thing I drank was Soda. And my parents were more for "soda" than "pop", so luckily for me, no nicknames were given to me as a kid.

Now, about my life: It was not an easy one. I live in a world (more specifically, a town called Safes Ville) where logic isn't really that strong. (I'm starting to think my world is a cartoon or something) That means if you aren't careful, something bad and deadly could happen to you. I never really was a safety freak. Not even after my parents died on their cruise to the Bahamas. The real reason is a much more important story.

To start off, I love Adventure Time. I'm not just saying that to advertise it as a sponsor (which isn't possible here), I'm genuinely an Adventure Time fan. It is like part of my life, sort of. I love the colors, the adventure, the random humor, everything. What did I love most of all? That is sort of obvious, but I'll just say it: Beemo. I love Beemo with all my heart. You would probably think that is stupid or something, but where I live, it is rare to meet someone as optimistic and cheerful as Beemo. The only optimistic person I know is probably me, and even I am sort of a downer sometimes. The only friends I have is at this faux coffee shop I go to at the mall. It's a faux coffee shop because it doesn't have coffee, just soda as a drink. And I like that.

Back on topic: Beemo is awesome, and so is Adventure Time. I would not be as optimistic as I am now If I had never seen the show. How does that connect to me becoming a safety freak? It all started around the time I graduated from college (a month before that thing that happened).

At that time, I could only think of one thing (or two words, to be exact): _"What now?" _ This was also around the time my parents were lost at sea (aka dead) on their cruise, so that was two things that were trying to stress me out. Fortunately, in my parent's will, they had decided to give me their house. Why is that so great? Because I parents were freaking rich. When I had gone to college, I had already earned enough money over the summer to pay for my own things, so I thought I didn't need my parent's money anymore. Now, I am grateful they even put me in the will. Why wouldn't they? (Don't answer that).

Okay, let's continue: I was now living in their house (remember, this was only a few weeks ago before the thing), which was a freaking mansion. They also had a giant tv, which had great resolution. It made watching a tv show sort of like a portal waiting to be entered (no innuendo intended, ew). Now, I was still into Adventure Time when I had been moved into the mansion. This episode I had watched was a new one, and it was about, you guessed it, Beemo himself. It was called Beemo Noire, and I was into it. I was also a big mystery fan, as I loved solving problems, so this made me love it even more. Remember how I said the TV looked like a portal to another world? I had forgotten one little thing: It wasn't a portal. At all. At the time, I had been drinking lots of Orange Blast brand soda, so my mind was way to hyper to think logically.

Long story short, I tried to jump into the TV and go into the episode. What happened next? Well, what would expect if you knew me: I, being not very athletic, narrowly missed the TV, jumping over it (I was on the couch) and hitting my head on the wall above it, then landing on my stomach on the carpet. Yes, my world worked on some kind of Looney Tunes Logic: If something bad can happen, it usually will. Unfortunately, I didn't just get back up like I was fine. I lay there on the floor motionless for exactly one minute, with my life flashing before my eyes (not much to flash back to, as I was only 20). Then I realized, "Wait, I'm not dead yet!" And I called 911 and was gotten to the hospital safely.

That is pretty much how I became a safety freak. It helps that the guy from the hospital gave me a helmet to protect my head in case I ever tried to do that again (I assumed he was joking, but I couldn't be sure). I can't remember how my recovery went. I just remembered being carried to the hospital, and the next thing I knew, I was patched up with some bandages wrapped around my injured head. Honestly, I think that experience enlightened me, and not just because I could finally tell people I was injured in a fight with proof. It showed me that my world is dangerous, and if you're not careful, you could have a TV falling on you, or get dead at sea. I had decided to just wear that helmet all the time, even while sleeping. It's not that abnormal: My entire neighborhood is full of safety nuts, and I think more safety nuts might live across the world.

That was my life at that point: I was now a safety freak, living in a freaking mansion with no one else there, in a universe where death is common. Sounds kind of strange, dark and scary to some people, but I say, "So what?" So what if my universe has no logic? I grew up here since I was just a kid, and yet I haven't died yet!

Even so, I still think something is missing in my life. What I needed was a friend, not just someone I talk to at the Soda Place at the mall. I needed someone who could be there in life when I was sad. Maybe I needed even more than that. My parents must have expected me to get married, have kids, and then move into this place. If their ghosts were watching over me right now, they would probably be thinking, "What happened to him?" And I wouldn't blame 'em.

I thought my life would remain like this forever, just me being alone until a plane, train, and an automobile all hit me at once. (Sorry about that joke, I am also kind of a nerd) But little did I know a certain something was going to happen. This would happen on a Friday. If you were me when this event would happen, you might have only one thing to say: "T.G.I.F." Welcome to

**And that was the very, very, very first chapter of what I call Soda and Beemo. What do you guys think? Should I make this an ongoing thing? Or should this go and die in a pit along with that thing called Super Crossover Battles? **

**About that Invaderama thing: I have been feeling a doubt about it's… integrity of sorts. Now, here me out on this, because I expect mostly hate from this. I was just feeling like that fanfiction is sort of uninspired. Now, that may seem stupid, since it is inspired by Invader Zim. But I mean it isn't really that original. An invader zim/futurama fic was made before that one, and it was better. Plus, I am not that **_**into **_**Futurama, or Invader Zim. I'm not into Futurama and Invader Zim not because of quality, I am just not that caught up on the quotes and quizzles from the shows. Sadly, I know MORE about Zim than Futurama, because IZ has nostalgic value. Futurama is just that show I accidently flipped to while on TV, right in the middle of an episode. Two examples of that is in the middle of the second episode, and the middle of the episode where Leela and Zap Brannigan are stranded naked on some planet. I had watched up to the point of the planet Earth exploding, and I thought this was some sort of Adult Swim cartoon where it ends with everyone dying. **

**To make a long ramble short: I am putting Invaderama on Hiatus. Sorry to it's singular reviewer. But I am still typing, and typing with joy. **

**P.s. I almost forgot to ask this question, and I'm glad I remembered it: How should Soda meet Beemo? Should it be exactly like My Little Dashie, aka finding Beemo in a box, or something else? Another question: I am not going to reveal his state yet, but I want to know, for the sake of some dumb joke: What is the most dangerous state in the USA? **

**To end the first chapter, I will tell you to go and read My Little Dashie like right when you finish this sentence, and the one after it. Peace out, big red fans!**


	2. Twas a Dark, Stormy Friday

**Now, here is the continuation of our story… **

**-August 18, 2012- **

It was two weeks since I had gotten that helmet. I was getting used to it, and sometimes I forgot that I wore it. That's why I still use a hood when it rains. It feels comfortable.

Speaking of rain, it was a stormy day today (a Friday, I'll add). I could not even see the sun, with the clouds up there, blocking the light. That made it especially dark and stormy. I had finished my job that day, my job working at the packaging factory. I basically put items in containers to be shipped to stores.

Anyway, after I left with my paycheck of the week, a mighty one hundred bucks, I decided to go to The Soda Place at the mall and relax. The good thing about The Soda Place was that it was right there near the doorway. It was the main attraction at the mall, possibly beating the actual mall.

I arrived at the doorway, and was about to enter, when something caught my eye. It was a small package, only a few inches taller than a pop can, and as wide as your hand (not my hand). I thought nothing of it, thinking it was to be delivered to someone. So I decided to ignore it.

I walked inside the mall and into The Soda Place. It was not that full today; most people were at their homes with their families. Others were eating at a nearby fast food joint. I sat down, and ordered the usual. The bartender (as he is called) slid the pop can to me, sort of like a hockey puck. I was about to open it, since I usually taste it before buying, when my eyes were drawn to something outside. It was that box again. Why were my eyes being drawn to a small box? I couldn't stop wondering that.

"Here," I said to the bartender, giving him the cost of one pop can, three quarters. "I'm having this to go." The bartender gazed at me, confused about why I was going so soon. "Um…" He stuttered. "…see ya' later, Soda! Have a good…" His voice was drowned out by the falling rain. I looked down at the box. Why in the world did I find it so peculiar? If it was just an ordinary box, holding nothing but Styrofoam, why would I even bother to look at it the second time? These questions were bouncing around my head, as if I didn't already have enough questions needing answers. So I did what any ordinary, sensible person probably wouldn't do: I took that box, and took it home. I didn't _run _with it. No, running outside when it is _raining _is like walking outside with meat strapped to your legs and wild bulls chasing you. It's dangerous.

-**At the Toonson household…- **

I walked into the house and sat laid on the couch, as I was not in the mood to be sitting in a couch. Besides, my parents were always bugging me about minding my manners and all that jazz, but what can they do about it now? (Note to self: Never joke about dead parents again.) I looked at the box; there was no bar code on it, so I knew it wasn't from a store. No tag on it, another sign. And there was no "To _, from _" tag on it, so it wasn't some kind of gift. I set the box gently on the table, careful not to make the table break (did I mention I was a safety freak?). I was literally scared about what was inside. You know in the cartoons where someone opens up a box and a spring-loaded pie or anvil comes out and hits them? Imagine that, except without the funny part. You know, where the person opening the box isn't ALIVE. Yep, that's what could happen in MY world if you open a box like this.

Even though I was scared, I was also adventurous. It may make no sense that a safety freak is adventurous, but trust me, it can happen. I just wanted to open this box so much, that it would be worth the possibility of dying. Yes, I know I am insane.

So, I took a deep breath, and slowly, I tore open that box. It wasn't that hard; it seemed like it was already open, and yet it was reclosed. It took me only a minute to open it, and what I saw at first didn't shock me. I, at first, only saw Styrofoam, which was normal to find in a box. But when I slightly moved the box to get a better look in, something _moved. _Not me, or the box, but specifically something _in _the box. It looked like a tealish color, which I for some reason recognized. Then what I saw flabbergasted me, nearly making my heart explode (literally): It was not a toy. It was a sleeping, tiny Beemo. I fell over from my sitting position on the arm rest back to laying on the couch once more.

I woke up in a daze, confused about what I saw. What did I see again? I got up, noticing the box. _So it wasn't a dream, _I thought. I started breathing heavily, not from shock exactly, but from a sort of anxiety. I looked into the box. Yep, Beemo was still there, sleeping peacefully. I gasped, feeling like I would faint once more. I stopped myself by grabbing the lamp mid-fall. I pulled myself up with the lamp, but I started losing my balance, and nearly fell onto the coffee table onto the box. I grabbed the table, sighing in relief, but I noticed a noise. The box was moving again, this time in reaction to me grabbing the table. It fell over, onto its side. Beemo was pushed out in a flood of packing peanuts.

Beemo opened his eyes, looking drowsy. He looked confused, as did I. He looked at me, and didn't say anything. I knew why; he doesn't know how to speak yet. He got onto his two legs, attempting to walk. He failed, falling onto his side, and waving his arms around in fear. I, still shocked about this, picked him up off his side. I put the spilled box on the shelf, with packing peanuts still in it, and I took Beemo upstairs. I placed him on my bed, and laid down on it. Beemo still looked scared and confused. I thought that felt funny; in the past few months, I was feeling very confused, and scared of what I would do out of college. I was thinking something real crazy, but I said it out loud, to no one in particular, but with Beemo hearing:

"This is exactly what I needed," is what I said. Beemo heard me, and as if to respond to it, he seemed to smile. Now, I know young children (or young robots) don't exactly know what adults say, not knowing full English yet. But I felt that Beemo was secretly happy about meeting me. What if I never found him? I didn't want to think of that. Right now, I only knew that at this point in time, this is what needed to happen: me and Beemo together. I feel asleep drinking my soda, and Beemo fell asleep with me.

**I know trying different things is hard to do, especially a transition from mainly humor to mainly plain emotion, but I just want to make you, the audience, feel happy reading this. If it doesn't fit your needs, then that's okay with me. **

**So, I have decided to make a new fan fiction in October. It is a special Halloween-themed fan fiction, centered on creepypastas. Not just creepy pastas: Creepy pastas battling each other to the death, one-on-one each chapter! **_**CREEPYPASTA DEATH BATTLES! **_**Are you excited? Then start planning ideas for **_**CREEPYPASTA BATTLES **_**now, because once the intro chapter of it is posted, any or all battle ideas will be taken! So hurry up, think some up! Remember: Any creepypastas can battle. You can do it with famous creepypastas, obscure ones (if obscure, link me to the story), or ones you made (again, link to it). So, sayonara! **


	3. Day 1

**It's the third chapter time. I hope this different story isn't ruining my career. **

**-August 19, 2012- **

I woke up that morning feeling like I was hit on the head, which was weird, since I didn't feel any bumps on my noggin. I looked around my bed, and saw what seemed to be me alone. I sighed, thinking it was a dream. That was when I heard the sound of the television playing downstairs. I quickly rushed downstairs to see what it was, and to my surprise, Beemo was there watching Cartoon Network, Looney Tunes to be exact. I was glad it really was real.

I was now taking care of a little robot. He didn't need food, but he needed something more important: entertainment. I decided to get into my car and zoom to the mall to buy some items for him. No, not JUST for him: for US. Yes, that was what they were for.

The first item was what I loved when I grew up with my parents: video games. I loved playing Mario on the Nintendo, so I knew Beemo would love video games too, or at least I thought he would. I got an Xbox 360, and the game Portal. Why Portal? Well, I saw the commercial for it, and when I saw Beemo's reaction to it, he seemed excited. He seemed to confuse it for a commercial for a TV Show, so I explained to him that it was a video game. He didn't really know how to speak English yet, but when I explained to him that it was a video game, he made some sort of humming noise, as if he was thinking intensely about this. That just made me know he would want to play it.

The second thing is sort of unusual: a camera. You see, my parents kept a family album ever since I was born. And seriously, up until the point of… well, you know…. They have been snapping photos of us forever. I wanted to keep up the tradition. I wanted to remember everything that happens with me and Beemo, for as long as I make of this. I didn't care how long I had Beemo, or even how he came here, I just wanted to remember every single moment me and him share, just for my parents.

It was hard to carry that Xbox 360 inside like that. I had to drag it in a bag, and you know how hard it is to carry something as big as THAT in a bag. It felt like carrying a ton of bricks, except inside a cheap plastic bag you find at a store. The bags at the mall are even worse, because instead of the bags, they have the little boxes attached to the swinging handle, and it is just so frustrating having to swing that around. I had to return those baskets afterwards, which takes a while even without the stuff in it. I'm just rambling here, so I'll go on with the story about me about Beemo.

So, I had just brought in the Xbox 360. I was in the middle of hooking it up, when I heard footsteps- tiny footsteps, to be exact. Beemo's footsteps sound like mice footsteps, if mice were three times bigger. I'm terrible at making metaphors, so I guess I should shut up and continue AGAIN.

Anyways, Beemo saw what I was doing and immediately freaked out- in the good way. He tried to climb over the stair railing and just jump off, but I caught him before he landed on his face. I know that sounds overprotective… wait, no, it doesn't. He freaking tried to jump off stairs, what person wouldn't freak out over that?!

After I put him back on his feet, he ran toward the game system and immediately started pushing buttons. He pushed every single button; even the big X button that I don't think does anything. He was confused on why nothing was happening (I could tell by his face), and I told him I needed to put in a game first. Beemo got excited, and saw the game I bought. He then got MORE excited, acting like he was seeing a supernova in front of him in 3D. He took the game from my hands, and tried to put it in the system. I casually said he needed to open it first, and he did that, and put it in.

Beemo was so happy while playing this game, that it made me happy. I started to forget what time it was, and I had to repeatedly look at the clock behind me to check. Beemo especially loved pushing buttons and shooting portals. He made lots of noises playing the game: When he pressed a button, he said "Bop." When he opened a portal, he said, "Fzzow!" I guess his first word was "Bop", which was funny, but made a strange sense to me. He _is _a robot. But that didn't seem like the real reason why. Maybe it was because of his attitude and happiness, I don't know. It doesn't really matter. I just love how much fun he had.

He only made the mistake about the turrets once. He, at first, thought they were his friends. He seriously ran out and tried to hug one, but ran away when it shot at him. That angered him, but seeing it being destroyed made him sad, and pretended to hug the poor turret. I don't know why, but that made me feel sorry for those turrets. Beemo is a robot too, he must know how it feels. Or maybe I'm just an idiot, like I already said, I don't know. Don't even ask how long it took to convince him that destroying his cube was a good idea. It took a while, and seemed genuinely connected with the cube. Let me remind you that this is the cube that doesn't talk. It took almost that long to make him destroy the cores in the boss battle.

While he was playing the game, I snapped pictures of him playing it. The first picture was his first word (bop), the second one was his first kill (the poor turret), the third was when he was running around with the Curiosity Core (he really sounds like Beemo), and the fourth one was just Beemo doing a victory dance during the credits song (he was singing along, even though he knew one of it). Those first few pictures made me smile when I looked at them (btw, I had the camera that prints the pictures out immediately).

I couldn't get over the fact that Beemo was living with me. This seemed amazing, beyond compare. If a meteor was too hit me at that moment, I wouldn't know it. I would be too busy being happy with Beemo. That moment, I was so excited for the future, I didn't know what to expect. I just thought it would only be good times for me and Beemo.

**There you go, three whole Beemo chapters. I was planning of making one for each year he spends with Beemo, as in, detailing important days of each year leading up to Beemo's birthday. How many more chapters should there be? How old should Beemo get? Remember, Soda Toonson is 20 years old. And he does not reflect my opinions to an extent. I do love Beemo, but I don't know what I would do with a real Beemo. Be prepared though: I am planning that Creepypasta Death Battle you heard about. I am also thinking about making a fanfiction about Soda Toonson crossing over with famous fanfictions, like Cupcakes and Party of None (each going differently). What do you guys think? Say what you think in your reviews. Don't be afraid to lend some constructive criticism. **


	4. Year One of Beemo

**Welcome to the Fourth Chapter of this story. This will be year one of five years of Beemo. Expect great things and great things only! Let's go… **

It was sort of hard getting used to having Beemo in my house. I mean, having someone from what you considered a fictional world just magically coming to you like in Narnia is something I would never expect. But I did get used to it eventually. It took only a year.

After I realized I needed to take care of Beemo, I decided I needed to teach him everything I know. Every hour, I would teach Beemo a different subject from the books I used in my classes, and he would have a half-hour break between each class to either play his Valve games (he became a total Valve fan, playing every Orange Box game whenever he can) or to play on the computer.

He first discovered the internet on Monday, when I was out at work. I had just come home, and heard a noise inside the house. I thought Beemo was playing video games, but then I saw he was not in the living room at all. I rushed upstairs and saw none other than Beemo, on the computer in my parent's room. Normally, I would get angry if someone used my parent's computer, but this was Beemo we're talking about. I could trust him to not do anything dangerous (dangerous meaning "nuke Afghanistan"), and all he was doing was looking at Cat Memes and watching cat videos, which most young kids would do. Well, I mean the young _innocent _kids.

So, back to him and his "school": he turned out to be a prodigy. Since he was working for a goal- having fun- he paid attention in his classes. He got his best grades in Writing, where his tests involved making fun stories and turning them in. Instead of just writing gibberish, he actually created an actual book series (if you can call them books). The stories were like a mix of sci-fi, western, pirates, mystery, drama, horror- anything he could think of. Usually his mood went into his story. If he was feeling happy, his stories ended with a great ending with everyone not dying. If he was feeling sad, he made the story depressing. If he was angry, he made the story filled with… okay; I don't need to mention that one, because I don't want Beemo to seem psychotic.

He got good grades in the other subjects as well. I think it was from watching Animaniacs reruns on The Hub (I'm not sure if that's all he watches on there), since that show seemed to be filled with educational junk. He was almost always singing one of the show's songs, and whenever he watched an episode of that show, he was guaranteed a good grade. I'm glad that this TV has The Hub, and I'm glad I didn't break the TV when I tried to jump into it (go to first chapter for explanation of joke). I don't know why my parents wanted to have this amazing satellite while leaving me with cable. Maybe they didn't think I would pay my rent so lousily. At this mansion, however, it pretty much pays itself. It's hard to explain, at least that's what my parents said, and I didn't bother doing a Google search to prove something.

When he didn't feel like playing on the computer or on the Xbox 360 (sort of rare), he went outside and ran around. The yard was quite big, and with Beemo's size, there was a lot of room for him to run around. He would go outside and collect random items he finds outside, and take them in to create something. He would turn leaves, sticks, and even litter into art. I always let him use my tool box to work. Actually, it was my dad's toolbox, but he probably would let me let Beemo use it, if he knew Beemo was here. One time, he made a statue of himself, just by working in front of a mirror. It amazed me how creative he was. It shouldn't have amazed me -since this _was _Beemo- but for someone of his youth and height to be able to make something akin to Picasso just baffled me. I took pictures of all his statues, and placed his statues in the bedroom. Did I mention we share a room? Beemo didn't want to make a small bed for himself, because he said it would feel uncomfortable, and he didn't want to fall off. Plus, I don't think he knows how to make tiny blankets and pillows.

Finally, the day that changed my view on this situation- Beemo's birthday. His birthday is August 18, the day I found him. I don't think Beemo knows where or how I found him, but I'll tell him when he's ready.

What I got for Beemo was what he wanted: a download of Gmod on the computer (it cost money, I'll tell you that), a teddy bear, and an Oculus Rift, for playing games in virtual reality. Beemo didn't need that much on his birthday, but he did want ice cream and cake, just to pretend to eat it. I just enjoyed his happiness, and the food, for that matter. Beemo pretty much was thrilled when he found out about the Oculus Rift- which was when he got it. He pretty much loves new things.

I had let Beemo play on Gmod on the Oculus Rift for a while, and then he went to bed. I had to stay up and do some work for my job- I work as an attorney, so I had to look over the "evidence" and study for the case. Before I went out, Beemo called to me: "Goodnight, dad. I love you." When I heard him say that, I did a double take. I felt like my eyes were popping out of my skull, which sounds painful. I turned back, and walked toward Beemo. For a second, time froze. How should I respond?

I figured out how in a second. "Goodnight, Beemo. I love you too." I responded to Beemo, giving him a little hug.

I ran to the bathroom, and washed cold water over my shocked, sweaty face. What the heck just happened? Am I still awake? How could I be, when I now have Beemo as my… son?! That shocked me the most- the fact that I, an ordinary, average guy, would wind up with my very own… no, I don't own him. I now have a son. I am living with Beemo, for crying out loud, here. I stared in the mirror, pondering. Not doing anything else, just pondering. It went on for a minute- pondering, pondering, and pondering.

Finally, I settled down, and I realized it- its true! Beemo is my son, and that is true! I was now smiling, as I skipped back to my office, and for one hour, I looked over my evidence, as confident as ever, before going to bed, with my son, Beemo.

**Bam, how do you like that? **

**I count the years as "every day between each birthday", so don't start acting nerdy, spamming the comments saying, "That wasn't a year! It was just a blabblalalalba…" Try reading that in your best nerd voice. So, I hope people READ this fanfiction and like it. I might even make a sequel if you suggest it- after this first one ends, I meant. **


	5. Year Two of Beemo

**Sorry for the wait… reviews are appreciated… **

I can't believe I am a dad now. More amazingly, the dad of Beemo, a character I could only see on TV. How that is possible, I have not yet figured out. I don't care about how he got here, even if I am curious. I just am happy to have Beemo as my son. Saying that (and typing that) makes me feel special, even though I thought I was only an ordinary guy. I guess my teachers were right: I am special.

Beemo is really becoming a great reader. I had gotten him a bookcase filled to the brim with books, and every type of book: Horror, mystery, romance, action, you name it. He reads one every day, and I don't think he will ever run out of those books. Sometimes he tells me to read them to him, and sometimes he reads to me. Sometimes he just sits in his/our room and reads them by himself, quietly. And he reads everywhere; in the bathroom (he doesn't do that much in there), in the kitchen (on the fridge), and once in the garage. I can't believe I left the garage door opener right there on the coffee table, in his reach...

Why I care about his reading is because he has developed quite a vocabulary; I mean that in a good way. He has started saying words for things I barely know anything about. One day, after he read a book about gravity, he went into the kitchen and knocked _all _the things off the counter. I ran in and asked what the heck he was doing, and he responded, "I was doing a scientific experiment of gravity, to see what object makes an impact on the ground first and accelerates faster." I had just stared at him- not knowing what he was talking about for a second- then I bluntly asked, "Can you pick them back up?" Beemo agreed to this. When I asked him what the results of his experiment were, he said they were "undeterminable". I think that meant "I don't know", but I still am not sure. I don't know if he fully understands what those words mean.

He has also become a big Valve fan. You probably already heard me say this, but I feel like explaining. Ever since I got him the full set of Valve games, like Half-Life and TF2, he has started craving everything related to Valve and their games. He asked me to let him do some chores for cash, and I asked why, and he, as if the answer was obvious, responded with, "I need to buy more Valve things." So, just to make him feel good, I told him his chore was to put all the groceries in the right place (I had just gotten back from the store). He excitedly pondered to me (that means "he asked"), "You mean like a puzzle?" I responded, "Yes, like in Portal with the cubes." That made him squee in delight, and ran as fast as possible to grab all the groceries. He placed them all in the right place, sort of like Tetris. I could've sworn hearing him making music sounds, but maybe I just heard it in my head.

Anyways, I gave him five bucks, and he immediately wanted to go to the store to buy some merchandise. I just had to; if I didn't, he might wreck the house in frustration. So I drove him to the mall, and went straight to the Merchandise Barn (may or may not be real name). He ran around it, searching for something to buy, anything related to Portal. He was searching the isles for the right thing, and came across a plushy of Companion Cube. He once again squeed in delight, and hugged it tight in his tiny arms. I decided that was what he wanted, so I gladly let him buy it. It only cost $2.34, so with the left over money, we bought some snacks and drinks. He insisted on getting some for himself; he liked pretending to drink and eat them. That's one thing that has not changed about Beemo from his transition from the show to here.

Today was the second near-death experience I have had in my life. Beemo was bored of playing his games, which is strange by itself, but not that worth mentioning. I asked him if he wanted to go to the park, and he merrily cheered in agreement. He raced me to the car, and he always is the first one in the car, even if I have the keys. He asked if he could help drive, and I thought now is the best time to teach him. I told him where to hold the wheel, how to start the engine, and when to turn and when _not _to turn. His legs weren't big enough to use the pedals, and he had to lie on the counter to turn the wheel, and I was afraid he would turn to hard and steer us off a cliff to our likely demise, but he was careful.

Anyways, we finally stopped the car, at the glorious park. It wasn't technically a park, really a playground; a school playground, to be precise. It was the school I went to when I was just a little kid; Dillingham Elementary School. Dillingham, Dread Dillingham, was the founder of this town, Death Town, Tennessee (don't ask why it's called that).

Enough with the history; I'll get on with the story.

So, after I rammed open the door to the playground (stupid gates), I came across something that flashed memories into my brain; tetherball. I remember playing with that tetherball with my friends when we were younger; I remember all the unfortunate… accidents that occurred thanks to me and that tetherball. I was lucky back then; it seems when you're young here, you have a less chance of dying.

The memories almost distracted me from the reason I came there; for Beemo. Beemo yelled at me to stop staring at the tetherball and play with him. I snapped out of my Vietnam Flashback-I mean memories (I get those confused a lot), and walked over to Beemo to play Tetherball. Beemo had the first swing; he gently shoved it to me, with it not being high above the ground. I hit it slightly harder, making it go over Beemo's entire body. Beemo had to jump just to strike it to me. I hit it even harder; it swung way over Beemo swerving around back to me. I opened my eyes wide in surprise, too shocked to move. Then the ball impacted my face (I was pretty sure there was a little blood), and launched me into the fence, and then onto my back. The sunlight blinded my eyes, just for a while, until I became unconscious.

I had a strange and scary dream while I was unconscious. I was up in heaven, the heaven with clouds covering everything. Beemo was there too, I guess because everyone gets their own personal heaven (I don't study Christianity that much, so correct me if you feel the need). I and he were dancing around merrily, laughing happily, but it echoed vibrantly, and it made the childish laughter seem eerily…iniquitous.

So, as me and him were dancing around and laughing, I heard a sound. It sounded like a door slowly creaking open, but in slow motion, to sound mysterious and ominous. Indeed, a cloud door was being opened, as we witnessed. It _slowly _creaked opened, letting **darkness **seep in to the room.

Into the room came many figures, each one of a different shape and size. But the one that met me at eye level looked almost exactly like the Grim Reaper, scythe and everything. That figure approached me, and muttered something that haunts me to this day: "Time Is Up." It said it in a slithering tone, but a screeching-sounding tone too; like nails on a chalkboard. And like the laughter, it was echoed through the room, keeping the sound reeking in the air seconds after it spoke.

With those three words, it suddenly grabbed Beemo and dragged him to the door. Beemo was yelling, "Help! Dad!" I ran over to help him, but I was already too late; they were out the door. Out of spite, a glass wall suddenly appeared in the place of the doorway, blocking me from saving Beemo. Beemo was still yelling for help, his yelling echoing too. I slammed my fists on the glass, and opened my mouth to scream…

That was when I woke up. I had opened my mouth to scream, but something stopped me; it was pain. I remembered what had happened; I got hit in the jaw with a tetherball and hit a fence. Now I was on the living room couch with a blanket over me, and the time was precisely 4:25…

"Beemo!" I yelled. "What happened?!" Beemo rushed into the room and was delighted that I woke up. He responded joyfully, "I saved you, daddy!" He made me smile, even though my injured jaw still hurt. "Beemo, thank you so much…" I moaned, but then paused. "How did we get home…?" Beemo just stood there, smiling smugly. I thought hard; I drove to the park, I got knocked unconscious, now we were home. I connected the dots…

"Did you drive us home?!" I asked loudly. Beemo just casually replied, "Yep." As if it was something I would expect of him. He explained it all: after I got knocked unconscious, he dragged me into the car with his bare freaking hands, and he started the engine with the car key in my pocket. He had to use my heavy, unconscious legs to use the pedals, and he was somehow able to use the steering wheel at the same time. He explained that "he worked it all out", which I assume means something cool. I was half shocked, half proud. I decided to just be proud. Beemo served me some chicken soup, and soon I was up and ready to work as an attorney again.

This year, Beemo said he didn't need that much for his birthday. So I gave him something he would obviously love: a subscription to the Gamers' Magazine. It told you everything you need to know to get caught up on gaming, and more, including interview sections and trivia. Beemo said as long as I was there, he was happy. That made me happy. We happily enjoyed some cake and soda (Beemo seems to be liquid-proof) and hit the hay.

**Hope everyone loved this chapter. I am putting lots of thought into these chapters, and this is the first time I plan ahead for what might happen in each chapter. If you like this, but want to give constructive criticism, please leave a review. **


	6. Year Three of Beemo (Oops, It's Late)

**I took a break from writing during spring break, because hey, it's called "spring break" for a reason. Enough jibber jabber, let's continue the story. **

Beemo has really become interested in the internet. He thinks it's amazing how so much information can be stored inside "a little black box". When I try to explain what the internet actually is, he just says he doesn't want to hear it, because it will ruin the "magic".

Not only is he interested in the internet, he has became interested in a website called Cleverbot. It's where you can talk to a chat-bot, and the interesting thing is, it repeats what people have said to it. This makes it almost seem human. Beemo was having a great time (or wasting time) trying to get Cleverbot to say he was a robot. Beemo had turned to me and said, "Dad, I want to make a Cleverbot." I had thought about what he said, and responded, "Well, first you need the proper programming." Beemo took me completely seriously, and wanted to install some kind of Cleverbot programming that I never heard of. I told him that we weren't going to immediately download everything, because it may be a virus. Beemo responded, "Computers don't get viruses, dad. People get viruses!" And then he laughed. I guess he wasn't always going to take me seriously.

Continuing with how he loved the internet, he had found the website called Youtube. He promised he wouldn't watch anything too gory, or anything with cusses or nudity and I believed him. He loved watching these stick figure animations, the ones with the stickmen dying repeatedly. He loved the creativity of it. He was watching each video as if he was some kind of scientist studying a rock or whatever. He turned to me, which is easy since he has a wheeled chair, and asked, "What's Flash?" I immediately responded, "It's a program that let's you animate your drawings." Beemo smiled and replied happily, "I knew it!" and then followed that up with, "I want it." Beemo found a lot of things he wanted on the internet, but this one I could tell he _really _wanted it, because he had- almost right after he said he wanted Flash- looked up how he could install it. He found the website, and was really giddy when he asked, "Can I get it?" I thought long and hard, and decided something. I said to him, "Maybe on your next birthday, Beemo." Beemo frowned, and said that his next birthday was in FOREVER. He always exaggerates like that, so I didn't reply back.

Going off the topic of the internet, let's talk about Beemo's schoolwork, or more specifically, his writing class. You must remember that I said he writes a new story for every day in writing class? Well, I started to realize that the stories connected in some way. For instance, his first story ended with the robotic cowboys riding off in the distance, chasing the spaceship. The next story took place inside the spaceship, and was a more science fiction-oriented tale. Each story continues where it left off, just in a different perspective. I was reading all of his stories from start to finish, and I complimented him, "Beemo, your stories could be blockbuster hits." Beemo hugged me for this compliment, and I love it when he hugs me for anything.

Today was the worst day ever. I came home from an important case, defending some man who was accused of murder, and I just walked in. What I saw made me drop my car keys, and the "Outstanding Defense" award I won for winning that case. Beemo was watching TV, not just any TV, he was watching Adventure Time. Not just any episode, it was Beemo noire, the same episode I earned my helmet from. Beemo turned his head toward me, and flicked off the TV in one motion. Beemo, in his most sad voice, asked, "Why am I on TV, dad?" I walked over to him, took the remote, and placed it on the counter. I sat him down, and told him everything. Not just how I found him and about the show, just everything that happened over the last twenty years. I told him about how I got my name, I told him when I was a kid and I played with the tetherball with no injuries (to me), I told him about how I was a prodigy in school, I told him about how my life was boring without Adventure Time and Beemo specifically, I told him how my parents had died on that cruise near the time I graduated, and I told him how I got my helmet. And then I told him how I found him; inside a box, outside of the Mall, outside Beemo's universe.

This was hard for Beemo to understand. I understood that. I wouldn't fully comprehend this even if it was _me _telling it to me. So Beemo told me, "I need to be alone." Beemo slowly walked upstairs, but not before turning back and looking at me sadly, as if I had killed someone he loved. Then he turned and locked the door of **our **room. I really need to get him his own room so he can't lock me out of mine.

It has been at least a week and a few days since Beemo had went into his room. I was really stressing out about him. He couldn't have simply slept for more than one week; he normally would go outside between that time. The stress has been making focusing on my job really hard. You would have trouble focusing at your job, too, if your son just locked himself in his room for a week. After a while, I realized that Beemo wasn't making much noise; no footsteps or anything. I had to see what was up, so I picked the lock with a paperclip. I opened the door, and what I hoped wasn't so was so: he had opened the window and climbed out of it.

Now I really was worried. Why would he run away just like that? Was he still alive? Would the cops do anything about a missing video game console who was someone's son? If so, would they hold me responsible for it? These questions made me sick. I had to find Beemo. So I climbed out the window slowly and yet quickly. That was the easy part; the hard part was the giant fence that was around my house. I then remembered there was an opening at the walkway, so I ran over there to the front of the house, then zoomed back, now on the other side of the fence. Beemo was lucky; he was small enough to fit through one of those holes.

I was walking through those trees for at least an hour an a half, and I was already considering giving up. I kicked myself for that thought. Giving up looking for your son Beemo? What kind of twisted person am I to think of that? I kept walking, tired yet motivated. I felt a branch brush against my jacket. I realized that this branch wasn't a branch; it seemed to be grabbing my jacket, and had fingers. I turned around, and saw the most peculiar and amazing sight; Beemo cuddled up inside a tree. It was freezing cold out here, and Beemo was shivering like a phone set on vibrate (fitting for him). I reached out and grabbed Beemo, and he hugged me around my neck. I didn't mind that Beemo was as cold as a frozen popsicle, he was my son and I loved him. "I'm sorry, Beemo." Beemo immediately corrected me. "You shouldn't be sorry, I ran away. I'm sorry." I told him neither of us have to apologize, and we walked home as father and son.

It was finally Beemo's birthday again. It felt like forever since his last one. I guess Beemo was right.

For his birthday this year, he got everything he wanted; he got Adobe Flash, which he said he would use to turn his stories he wrote me into cartoons on the internet. I told him I really thought that program would cause a virus, and Beemo insisted that computers can't get viruses.

He also got Portal 2 on the computer, which he says was awesome, since that meant he could use the oculus rift for Portal 2. He didn't want me to spoil one second of the game, and I kept my mouse shut. I told him that I got him something as awesome as that. He held out a box with the Aperture Science logo on it, and he squealed with happiness. He ripped open the box, and lo and behold, he found a Portal Gun inside. He was sad that it didn't really make portals, but it make the portal-making sound, which he says was good enough. Besides, as long as he had me, he was happy.

**How did you like that story? This chapter is where I mostly took inspiration from My Little Dashie, with a character finding out that they are from a fictional show. I think Beemo wouldn't be able to handle this information, as he is like a little kid. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, leave a review, and wait for the next chapter. This was sorta late, I know. **


	7. Fourth Year of Da Beemo

**Hello, sorry that this one is here a few days late. Happy Late Easter! If no one knew yet, Soda lives in Tennessee. And you may be wondering, "Didn't one of the chapters say he worked at a packaging factory? What's this baloney about Lawyers?" Well, I can explain. You see, after a while of working at that job, he decided he was bored, and quit to become a lawyer. Maybe his packaging job was for experience. Who cares? Not me. Let's dive in! **

I had thought Beemo would never get used to being from a fictional world. But he got over it not long after I explained it to him (after he came home from running away). I had told him the Beemo in the show was different than him, since my Beemo was sort of smarter than that Beemo. The Beemo in the show spent his whole life stuck inside a tree house, in a world without many fun things to do except (obviously) video games. My Beemo had freedom to go and do whereever and whatever he wanted.

Going on with the topic of Beemo discovering the truth, Beemo had also learned why I always wore a helmet. He never really asked, probably because he didn't want to be rude. It's like how you go to school, and there are some girls who are growing mustaches, but will you ever say anything about it? Not unless you want to get in trouble with the teacher, or worse, punched in the face. So, since Beemo never asked about my helmet, I thought he wouldn't care about why I wear it that much.

I guess I was wrong. One day Beemo had been in the process of animating the 5th episode of his web-series that he calls Unprofessional Warfare (each episode was from a minute and a half to 5 and a half minutes long), and I was looking over some paperwork for a case. Beemo spun the chair around toward me and asked, "Do you think that head wound of yours has healed?" The question had confused me, but I answered (trying to sound casual), "Well, yeah, but I mostly wear it for protection." Beemo responded quickly, "If this place is so dangerous, how come you and I are both still alive?"

You know, that was a question that I always asked myself all the time. But I guess I never really figured out an answer. I had no response immediately, but after thirty minutes of silence (besides Beemo clicking on his mouse), I told Beemo, "You know, maybe it's time I took a break from this helmet." I snapped the helmet off, and tossed it on the table. Beemo looked up at me, and I knew he was looking at my stitches. "Should you take off those too?" Beemo asked naively. That made me laugh, and I told him, "Of course not, Beemo. Stitches don't really heal." Beemo laughed when I said that. I didn't really think it was that funny, but I didn't care. I told Beemo we were going to the park now. And so we did, and we played almost the whole day.

Let's move on: Beemo's flash-animated web series. I at first thought it would just be decent (it isn't easy to draw with a mouse), but Beemo surprised me like always. The characters were Plumbell, a female, pirate captain, Cloak, the sneaky ninja who rarely talks, Leo, the Heavy-Artillery Spartan, Invaxo, the alien who speaks another language and rides in a crazy UFO, and Beep, a robot with lots of fire power and a cute voice. Many other characters are there, but those are just the main ones.

The plot is hard to explain, as it goes in many different directions in each episode. But they both have the same basic formula: The Unprofessional Warriors try to conquer new lands each episode, but they are always defeated, either by large force, or just small, small force. Beemo promises me that the show will have "epic twists", "dramatic reveals", and "frightening fights". I thought this sounded very vague, but I trusted that Beemo will not let me down with his creativity.

It seems like ever since I found Beemo, the universe has been conspiring to take me out. First it was the tetherball, then Beemo running away after discovering his origins, and lately there have been a lot of close calls with objects falling on my head. I told Beemo the stitches were pretty much there like glue, but Beemo is scared and a little paranoid that it might unravel or something. Beemo seems to have a twisted mind, along with a dark sense of humor. He put on a puppet show one day involving someone called Cute Killer, and it was really dark. But I applauded him for his creativity. I asked him where he got the idea from, and he said, "Mostly from the internet, I guess." I was considering limiting his internet time, but I realized that would mean less of his awesome show. So I just forgot about it.

Anyway, like I was saying, I have had many close calls, nearly getting killed and whatnot. But this has got to be the biggest one, even a bigger close call than the tetherball.

I was at work, at a meeting with my co-workers of my team. We were discussing something important, something about copyright issues with our logo, when I got a call from someone. I excused my self to the bathroom so I wouldn't be interrupting the meeting, and I answered it. It was Beemo, getting worried about me not being home. He said I usually came home as 3:00, but it was 3:50. I told him I had to stay at work later than usual because it was important, and I reminded him about how I earned money from this job. I was about to hang up, when I heard a noise. I peaked out the door, and I saw something terrifying: A bunch of policemen had busted in and were aiming guns at everyone. I had no idea what was going on, and I had no plans on finding out. I ran to the window and climbed out, right before I was spotted from the corner of a policeman's eye.

I got into the car and started the engine, and drove home as fast as possible. Beemo had heard a lot of it, as I never hung up. "Dad?" He asked worriedly. "What's going on?" I was very scared, and I didn't know what was going on either. I told Beemo just to wait, and I was silent for the next few minutes until I stopped at the house. I told Beemo to grab everything he could find that we would need and to take it into the car. Beemo had no idea why, but he agreed and ran. I unplugged the flatscreen TV and the Computer, and Beemo grabbed his box of toys. Eventually, the house was empty, besides some furniture that we couldn't fit in the car. We got in the car, and started driving away.

"Dad?" Beemo asked. "Why are we leaving?" I told him everything I knew, which wasn't a lot. Beemo didn't say another word. He just looked over his shoulder the whole way, waiting to see if some cops were about to ramp over them and make a wall to block their way, and start throwing grenades at them. Beemo has been playing too many video games lately.

We decided to stop at a hotel in Kentucky, and I paid to stay there for about a few months. It cost about 150 dollars, but it was worth not seeing those cops at our doorstep.

I was sad that, at Beemo's birthday, I didn't have anything to give him. Beemo delightfully told me, "Dad, I may not have anything shiny or golden, but I have you. And that is all that matters to me." We both hugged each other, and I ordered cake for both of us.

**Tune in next time for another chapter I guess!**


	8. Year 5 of Soda and Beemo sniff, sniff

**Welcome to Year 5 of Beemo, and Chapter I Forgot in the Soda and Beemo series. I'll remember after I post this! Hopefully I posted the chapter that came before this before this! **

We lived in that Motel in Kentucky for a while. Beemo says he doesn't care where we live or why, but the conditions of this Motel are really not that great. It costs at least twenty-five dollars a month, while I only got fifteen dollars a week. Okay, maybe as a whole I get more each month, but after that incident with the guys with the guns, money has been running as thin as… something that is very thin. Oh, I know, a Straw! So, we lived there only up until Beemo's birthday, and I had gotten a little job as a waiter at the Motel for extra cash, so when it got to that time we had earned all the money we needed. We decided to move into an average house, something the Simpsons probably would live in if they were in the real world (but Homer would get arrested for child abuse, but that is beside the point). It is about as tall as two trailers on top of each other, and as wide as you would imagine a dragon would be. Scratch that: As wide as five Charmanders lying on their stomachs. Is that really wide? I'm not a Pokemon Scientist (I hope there is no such thing as one). The house is as nice as it can get in Kentucky, no offense to those reading this in Kentucky (aka NO ONE, HAHHHAHHAHA). It has two bedrooms, which is great for Beemo, so he can sleep in another bed. Although I will still have to make sure the door is opened just a bit so that Beemo doesn't get locked in. He has a hard time opening doors. The house also has a kitchen with a dish washer, so Beemo can't get wet and short circuit or something. Though I caught Beemo using the sponge and soap to clean him after running around in the mud, so maybe he is water proof? Maybe just his screen is waterproof. Yeah, that works for me. There is also a giant closet just for toys and games, which at first I thought was silly, but then I thought there was a small chance that someone like me lived in this house with someone like Beemo who CRAVED fun more than oxygen and food. Anyway, Beemo loved that room. We installed the computer in there, and Beemo just stayed in there all day sometimes just playing with some action figures and on cyberspace. Wow, saying that makes me feel weird for some reason. Maybe it is the experience of Omegle that had weirded me out about the internet. Beemo doesn't really watch TV much anymore, mostly because of his discovery of You-Know-What and me telling him You-Know-What. I watch the TV too, and I even watch CN a lot, but I stopped watching Adventure Time, like, since Beemo first started making me happy (aka when he first appeared). Did I already say this once? I sometimes tend to ramble on about things no one cares about, or already heard about. Like right now. I'll stop.

Speaking of the Internet and animated things, Beemo has started making his show again. You know, Unprofessional Warfare. Beemo and I had moved here around the time the 20th episode of the show's first season had aired. It had ended with the crew being sucked into a wormhole, with a teaser asking people to guess what would happen next. Beemo knew he might get a lot of wacky guesses, but I didn't know he would actually PICK one of them from the comments. Beemo, being smart, just ignored all negative comments with terrible spelling (maybe just disliking them and making them spam), and he picked a guess I didn't think anyone would ever guess: that the entire crew is sent into the future, where the world is wrecked up because they weren't there to stop the bad guy, Lord Chaotica Neutronium, from stealing the crystal scepter and legally becoming the new king of the Universe. They have to stop him by breaking the crystal, which magically creates another worm hole like the first one and sends them back in time, five seconds BEFORE they were sucked into the worm hole. It reveals that they caused their past selves to be sent into the future, meaning if they were never sent into the future, they would never be sent into the… the robot Beep's head promptly explodes while Cloak is explaining this. I literally applauded Beemo for this awesome Second Season premiere, and even tried to nominate his episode for a Webby Award (I had to take the credit when he won, but he said it doesn't matter who is credited as long as it wins). The category was something along the lines of "Most Imaginative Animated Short", which I would say is accurate to Beemo and the animation. They said I was a genius for being able to write like a five year old on a sugar rush, and when asked how I did it, I said vaguely, "You could say I got some help from one." They then applauded me wildly like I was… a celebrity people seem to applaud a lot. Miley Cyrus? Justin Bieber? I am not good with pop culture.

Speaking of things Beemo decided to want to create, Beemo told me one day he wanted to make a game, "Inspired by Portal 2 and Half Life 2." I told him that would be just dandy and swell (insert stupid happy face here), but it would cost a lot of money. I then suggested making it an Indie Game, because those get really famous. Beemo got as excited as he did when he first played Portal 2, and told me we HAD to start making it RIGHT. NOW. So we started up on this Indie Game Adventure-ooo (title made by Beemo), and we even made a website for our game. He said the game would be called Switchar**00**ney, and it would be about a magical device that switches two objects with each other. The game would be an online game, it would probably have a lot of items, and it might even have speakers enabled (although Beemo might start banning people using fowl language). Beemo says the game will be VERY hard to make, and I agreed. The website currently has 125,964,783 likes on the Face Book, and has about 200,100,200 views. The game will be finished when we work out all the bugs, and there will be a lot of game breaking bugs in the game. I just hope Beemo doesn't quit with this project and start playing Portal 2 again and make another level, because I am used to him giving his all in a project.

You know the phrase "all good things have to come to an end"? And the phrase "life is unfair"? And the phrase "when life gives you a gun, you shoot Life right in the face, drop the gun it its lifeless hand and run"? Yes, I did make that one up. But it sure fits well with this last tale.

You see, it was Beemo's first birthday in Kentucky in this new house, and it was his 5th birthday. I guessed that that was his "mental" age of maturity in the show, so I thought there should be a grand celebration for this, like you celebrate your 21st birthday (at least I did). The celebration, you may ask? Why, none other than two tickets to GameCon! Yes, I would reveal Beemo to the world just to let him see his idols, the creators of Portal 2, and more importantly to him, the voice of GLaDOS. I had ordered the tickets online, and I heard that it would be in a few days, so I and he were PUMPED! Beemo had just finished getting rid of this bug in the game that causes players to be able to swap houses with tiny objects, and also eating a Pop Tart while animating the newest episode of his show since he was a multitasker, when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and told Beemo to stay there, and just to Minimize the tabs and hide from Stranger Danger. I and Beemo were always on the lookout for people in suits looking to capture Beemo. I answered the door, and I saw what I couldn't believe. The first thing I saw was a tall, bubble-gum haired princess Bubblegum. Next, I saw the others: Finn, Jake, Ice King and Gunther were there. For some reason Finn had no arm, but I brushed it off as part of the show. I asked the tallest one (Bubblegum), "Who are you people, and why are you at my house?" I thought lying would make them go away, but I was mistaken. "You know why we're here!" Finn blurted out. "You ki-"The princess covered Finn's mouth, whispering to him to not be so rude to strangers. Jake walked up and told me, "Um, Princess Bubblegum's magical thing-a-doo told us that one of our friends was here." I definitely know why they're here now. Beemo was no longer patient, and yelled to me, "Dad, are those people here to see me?" Princess Bubblegum widened her eyes, and her ponytail fell down. "Wait a dang-doodling minute…" Ice King whispered. "Is Beemo this guy's son?" I heard him say that, because he whispers quite loud. "Yes, he is." I then stepped toward Ice King. "What do you have to say about it, Ice King?" I didn't mean to say his name, I was just angry. "Oh!" Ice King exclaimed, surprised that I knew his name. "Oh, uh… I need to use your refridgerating device!" Ice King then barged in to the house, and the rest followed. Ice King muttered, "Yo." to Beemo as he passed by him, or flew by him. I asked Princess Bubblegum nervously, "So, how long has it been since Beemo disappeared in your world?" Princess Bubblegum then held up one hand, then one finger. "Five. Five days." I smiled. "Well, that's funny… it's been about five years since I found Beemo." Finn then dropped his backpack from his back from shock. "WHAT?!" Finn yelled out. "How can, what the, who is, why would…" Finn was then slapped by Jake. "Calm yourself, Finn!" Jake yelled at his brother. Finn calmed down as Princess Bubblegum sat down and explained it all. "You see, Ice King thought it would be hilarious…" "And it is hilarious!" "*ahem*, Okay, like I was saying before Ice King interrupted me, he thought it would be hilarious to deliver a magic crystal to Finn and Jake's house, that would send them through a vortex into another place. Beemo had not known what the crystal was, and decided to crawl into the box for fun." "I'm glad I didn't find it! …go on, Princess." "Yes, Jake, I'm glad you didn't find it too, but Beemo sure was unlucky to find that crystal." I looked at the two crystal shards in the box I took with me here, and thought, "Unlucky? That was the luckiest thing to happen to me ever!" But I didn't say that. "Beemo was sent through a vortex like it was supposed to do." "Wenk." "…but because he was so close to it, it sent him to THIS universe." Beemo walked out from his hiding place. "Um, Mrs. Princess…" Beemo whispered. "I don't know what you are talking about.I know about how I was found in that box, but not that this Ice Man sent the box to my house in Ooo." Princess Bubblegum sighed and patted Beemo's head. "I figured as much. It must have wiped his memory banks clean, leaving him with a blank slate and a new world here." I stepped up to her. "Listen, you may think Beemo was better off locked up in a treehouse all day…" Finn and Jake stared at me with angry looks when I said that. "…but he is happier here." Princess Bubblegum got up and raised her voice at me, "This place is too dangerous for someone like Beemo!" I got even angrier, wanting to say, "How could he survive for five years here if it was so dangerous?!" But I just sat down and took deep breaths. I got up a minute later, and asked her calmly, "What do you want to do about it?" She replied unemotionally, "I have calculated that the crystal that sent him here is still radiating with magical universal transporting energy, meaning if we concentrate its power, we could use it to send him back home, and with his old memories." I was saddened and heartbroken and Beemo looked how he did when he slammed the door on me before running away from home. "I… I under *choking on sadness* I understa…" I then sat down, and put my face in my hands, sort of doing what you do when you want to cry, but you just can't because PEOPLE ARE HERE. I turned to Beemo, who looked like that too. I sat him onto the arm of the chair, and told him what he needed to know. "Beemo, I know you love it here… and I love you… and you love me… but these people are your real family." Beemo cried out, "But YOU are my family!" I responded sadly, "I know, but… you were never meant to be here. You came here by accident. But even though you might have your old memories in that place, I think maybe your memories here will stay there. No matter what happens to us, whether one of us dies or one of us has to go, we will always be family. Family can never change. Home is where the heart is, like they always say. So your home will always be right here." I pointed at my chest, obviously not pointing at my heart, but my eyes were full of so many tears that I could barely see Beemo except for his Teal color. Beemo was silent, and if computers could cry he would be weeping. He then hugged me, and told me, "I will always remember you, daddy." I blinked two times, and saw that the others looked weepy too. I turned my attention to Beemo. "I will always remember you too, Beemo." I let go of Beemo, and Princess Bubblegum, still weeping (trying to make her hair hide her face), stepped toward me and explained sadly, "Sir, if you don't find it to be much of a bother, could you step out of the room for a moment while we prepare the… *sniffles* …transporting?" I wiped my face and nodded, and looked at Beemo. He nodded slowly and sadly too, and I slowly stepped out of the room. I heard sobbing from the room, and a bit of yelling, and then I peeked into the room. Beemo was holding the crystal, muttering latin phrases, and everyone sadly waved bye to me. "Bye, Sir." Said Bubblegum. "Goodbye." Said Finn. "See ya later, alligator." Ice King shouted, trying to be funny. "Have a ni… nice day." Jake stuttered. "Wenk." Gunther quacked sadly. The room glowed blue, and suddenly, it all seemed to look like they never showed up… except for one thing. Beemo.

I searched the room, and was stunned: All the photos, all the memories: All there. I opened the scrapbook up, and yep: All the memories were there. I looked on the very last page, and saw a piece of paper reading, "Dad, I hope you still remember me. I hope you remember that you raised me when I was just a child, and that wherever I am, I will always love and remember you. Don't forget about me, your son, Beemo." Then, there was a picture looking like this:

I will never forget you, Beemo.

**Honestly, to tell you the truth: I felt like crying while writing this chapter. Anyone who had read My Little Dashie knows what I mean. I keep bringing that story up because I don't think enough people know about it. *sniff* So sad. Bittersweet, but sad. I might write an epilogue for this explaining something about something, so I won't have to write a sequel. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This may actually be the last you hear of me from this website. I think I will probably start writing on my DeviantArt page from now on. **

_**BigRedKing**_


End file.
